Eligible Bachelor
by BritishBombshell007
Summary: On Cammie's last night of freedom after being forced into a marriage her parents arranged, she spends it with her best friends. But what happens when there's an Eligible Bachelor Raffle and Cammie starts falling for someone else? Does she risk the consequences of breaking the contract to be with him? ZAMMIE story and normal couple pairings! Hope you like it :) x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hia folks! So, I've had this story on the back burner for a while now since i haven't finished New Beginnings and i really didn't want to be one of those authors who never updates any stories BUT i couldn't resist the temptation... So, I really hope you like it! It sort of just popped into my head and i have some really exciting things planned for future chapters. Please review/follow/favourite- it makes my day anytime you do. I'm open to any criticism and suggestions on how to make it better, so don't hold back. Hope you like it! Next chapter you'll get to see if Cammie tells Zach the truth or not? Does he stay or does he bolt? Find out soon (as possible) xx**

"TO CAMMIE!" The girls chorused beside me before bursting into a fit of giggles. Tonight was my bachelorette party, my last night of being single (legally). In two days I was meant to be married off to a person who I didn't love. Josh and I had been friends since birth. We were forced into being best friends much like we were forced into dating each other by the age of 14. For a while, we did love each other- we were each other's first everything. To our parents, it was the best news in the world that their children would bridge together two companies to form one. To us…well let's just say it took a while to get used to and in that time things happened that couldn't be forgiven. You're probably wondering why I don't just rebel against my family and do my own thing. I would love nothing more except it would mean my mum would lose everything. When I was 12 my dad died in a skiing accident and by that time my parents and the Abrams had already signed an agreement that entwined the company ownership together. Now, if I don't marry Josh, the agreement will be broken and everything my parents worked for will be taken away. My mum would be homeless. So, here I am. Celebrating my last chance of freedom before I'm signed off to a ruthless, cold-hearted prick…

"Am I not the best bachelorette organiser ever or what?" Macey beamed, grinning.

I laughed, happy to spend this night with my best friends in the whole world. "I've got to give it to you, Mace. You really are amazing."

"Oh, honey. I know." She replied gleefully. "Now. What are we waiting for? Let's get partying!"

Next thing I knew, we were downing martinis after martinis and dancing until our legs felt numb. I felt free and careless- like I was a teenager again, before everything was complicated and business driven. I looked around at the girls I called sisters. They knew all about the pact my parents made and had tried making me call the wedding off but everyone knew I couldn't do that to mum. She'd already lost her husband- she didn't need to lose her daughter or her home too. I always felt normal when I was around them; that I was just an ordinary 20 year old hanging out with friends. I honestly don't know what I would do without them. They (aside from my mum) were the only real things in my life. Bex, my oldest and most feisty friend. Liz, my most intelligent and loyal friend. And Macey, my most thoughtful and fashionable friend.

"Cams let's go and sit down for a bit. I don't think my legs are functioning properly." Liz breathed, clutching on to my arm.

I laughed at my dainty friend, "Aww Lizzie your legs never do after your fourth shot of vodka. Come on I see a table free over by the stage."

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Macey shouted tipsily.

"We're gonna sit down for a bit. Lizzie's about to pass out from all the dancing."

"Okaaaayyy. Don't get lost!" She blurted. Before I had a chance to reply, the DJ stopped playing the music and started speaking.

"Yo, yo, yo homies. How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked the crowd which was replied with a load of screams and 'whooping'. "Great. Now, as a special surprise to all the single ladies out there, we are hosting an eligible bachelor raffle. Now ladies, there are four hot single guys waiting behind that curtain right now so before we get started if any of you want a little…company…tonight then be sure to get your purses out as the raffles come around. Good luck to all of you. We'll start in 10 minutes."

I stared at Liz with wide eyes, looking at the cheeky spark in her eyes that she got whenever she had an idea. "Nooo. No. Lizzie. You aren't seriously thinking of wasting your money on some knock off magic mike are you?"

"Of course not! But you don't know what they might be like." Liz tried reasoning.

"Pffft yeah okay. You're gonna find your one true love from a trashy night club who probably will end up giving you an STD." I joked sarcastically.

"Cammie! Stop being such a debby downer. You're about to be married. Leave me alone. I haven't been with anyone since… since Lucas." She mumbled, frowning. Lucas was her first boyfriend. He was pretty much Liz's twin and wouldn't go further than a kiss on the cheek. He ended it because he needed to put academics before 'love'- some boyfriend he was.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's get the others and we'll enter you guys into the raffle. Even if I can't find my true love it doesn't mean you can't." I smiled sadly.

"Cammie-"

"Nope. I'll pay for the tickets. My treat. Stay here whilst I get the others." I explained before going to find Bex and Macey. After 5 minutes of searching I finally found them trying to chat up the bartender. "Guys! There you are. Come on, I'm entering you into the eligible bachelor raffle and its about to start."

"Happily. But what about youuuu? You HAVE to enter to! I won't take no as an answer." Bex answered, linking arms with me.

"Yeah. If you don't enter, we don't enter." Macey chanted, joining us.

"Guys," I laughed. "You forget I'm about to be a married woman."

"Married Schmarried. We all know you shouldn't be. Your just too scared to do anything-"

"MACEY!" Bex interrupted. "What she means to say Cammie is that its your last night of being single. Live a little."

"Pleeeaaaassseee."

"Pretty pleeaaaaassee"

"Pretty pretty pretty pleeaaaasse-"

"Okay. Whatever. I'll enter- I'll enter! Just stop making that squeaky cat noise." I gasped, trying to pull away.

"Yay! Let's go!" They screeched. After lining up behind around 30 other girls (apparently someone leaked tonight's line up) we finally got 4 raffle tickets and went to our table by the stage that Lizzie had saved for us.

"Alrighty folks. Now's the moment you've all been waiting for. THE Eligible Bachelor Raffle. Let's get started. Bachelor Number One. Grant Newman otherwise known as 'The Greek God'. Likes sports and food. Guess we've found the meathead of the group."

"They got that right." Bex whispered jokingly to me.

"The lucky lady that gets to take this hunk of meat home tonight is…Number 41. 41 can you please raise your hand. Your God in shining armour is waiting for you."

"Oh Christ that's me…" Bex moaned, raising her hand embarrassedly.

"And Grant Newman goes to the lady in red. Don't go too wild tonight kids."

"Hey. I'm Gra-"

"Save it." Bex interrupted "I'm going to the bar." She announced with Grant trailing behind her like a puppy.

"That was quick." Macey chanted, "I hope I get that lucky." Liz nodded her head agreeingly whilst I just rolled my eyes.

"Bachelor Number Two. Nick Hale. Otherwise known as 'Abercrombie'. Likes dressing fashionably and Playing Lacrosse. Anyone up for a bit of Nate Archibald tonight?" The DJ joked.

I looked over at Macey who was eying him hungrily, like he was a limited edition Gucci bag. S _omeone had the hots_ , I thought to myself.

"Number 36. What lucky lady has number 36? This prince of a man's ready and raring to go."

I looked down at the piece of crumpled paper folded in my hands. Number 36, I guess that's me. Someone's going to be disappointed tonight.

"Cammie. I swear to god I'll do anything for you if you just give me that ticket." Macey begged, seeing that I had the raffle number.

"Like what?" I teased.

"I'll do your laundry for a month. Please." She suggested making a puppy dog face that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine. I still expect an introduction though."

"Done." She agreed before snatching it out of my hands and waving it in the air frantically. I laughed at my friend's antics. If anyone deserved a nice guy it would be Macey. She's had her fair share of f***boys and has had her heart broken way too many times. I only hope this Abercrombie guy isn't the same.

"Hi there." Nick greeted picking up Macey's hand and pressing it to his lips, "I must say I was not expecting someone so stunning to receive me tonight."

Macey replied nonchalantly trying to maintain her cool and uncaring attitude when I could see by her little twitches and fiddling that she was freaking out on the inside, "Well I didn't expect someone as handsome as yourself to walk out."

They stared at each other flirtatiously, both admiring one another's looks.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, sending Macey a charming smile.

"Lead the way." She replied, moving towards the bar but not before sending me an excited (silent) squeal so only Lizzie and I could see. Two friends down, one to go.

"Lizzie this next one might be the one for you." I suggested, waiting for the reappearance of the next 'Eligible Bachelor'. So far, the line up had been pretty great.

"Cammie. I love your enthusiasm but given the 4% chance I have against all the other women who entered the raffle, the probability that I or you will get someone too, is very unlikely. In fact it's a ratio of about 1 to-"

"Elizabeth Sutton! Look who' s being the debby downer now. Don't geek out on me just yet, the next person's about to come out and I predict that he WILL be the one for you." I chanted. The chance's are Liz was probably right statistically but when you slip the DJ a few bills to ensure your 3 best friends happiness, probability kind of gets thrown out the window. Not that they know that. I just wanted them to have some fun tonight.

"Okay. Bachelor Number Three. Jonas Anderson. He's hot and has brains, what more could you want? Word is that our boy here had one of the highest scores a person has ever got sitting the SAT's. Who's up for a bit of geek love tonight?"

I looked over at Liz to see her staring at Jonas with a glazed look in her eye. This couldn't have worked out better. He's good-looking and can match Liz's intelligence. My plan's worked perfectly.

"And, Mr Anderson goes to…Number 5!"

Lizzie turned to me with wide eyes and opened her mouth excitedly, "That's me. I'm number five!"

"What did I tell you?" I replied happily. "Go and get him."

Slowly she stood up, blushing, and raised her hand in the air.

"And Mr Einstein goes to the petite little lady at the front!"

I sighed happily at my friends. I should really become cupid, I thought to myself. I watched Liz out of the corner of my eye. That guy and her were staring at each other, blushing like crazy. They looked so cute together.

"Okay, ladies. Last but certainly not least, our final contestant. Bachelor Number Four. Zach Goode. He's the guy that every girl wants to sleep with…"

The DJ's voice faded out as I looked over at Bachelor Number Four, expecting to see some Ivy League Ryan Gosling look alike. From my angle all I could see was a tall, muscular figure with dark brown locks- I didn't think he was anything special. But then he turned around…and I saw these amazing emerald eyes sparkling at me from the stage. It was like a magnetic pull, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from him. He looked at me, smirking, realising that I had been staring at him for way longer than I should have. I blushed embarrassed. I was getting married. I shouldn't be looking at other men that way.

"And, the lucky lady who gets him tonight is…" I glanced up after feeling a pair of eyes on me and locked onto his. Shit. Why is he looking at me like that? "19!" I looked at the raffle ticket Macey gave me, _20._ To say that I wasn't a little disappointed would be a lie. I watched as a slutty looking girl named Tina trudged onto the stage and grabbed him by the arm. He looked at me one last time before being dragged off. Sighing, I went to the bar to get a drink.

"I'll have some shots please." I asked the bartender, perching on a stool. Looking around I saw Macey laughing at a joke that Nick had told her from across the bar. Liz was sat on a table with the boy called Jonas and it sounded like they were having a very intense conversation on the newest computerised technology. And Bex, let's just say she was warming up to the "Greek God". Her eyes caught onto mine from across the room.

'Are you okay?' She mouthed, whilst Grant was busy setting up a pool game.

'Yeah, I'm great.' I mouthed back.

She looked at me suspiciously, 'Do you want me to come over? I don't want you to be alone on your bachelorette party.'

'I'm not alone. Have some fun. Come find me when your finished with your boy toy.' I joked.

She rolled her eyes at me before turning to listen to what Grant was saying. I downed the shots that were in front of me before asking for some more. I was trying hard not to think about the wedding and everything that was coming with it. I had to pretend to be in love with a guy I didn't like for as long as the contract said so. My life was about to be dictated by a jerk who only cared about money and power. How was I meant to put up with that? I downed the next round of shots that were placed in front of me. Alcohol could make me forget- at least for a little while. I closed my eyes and listened to the rhythmic beat of the music, getting lost in the repetitive tune of it.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone at a bar for?" I snapped my eyes open and turned to face the direction the voice came from. It was him.

"Shouldn't you be over there with lucky number 19?" I asked, a slight pang of jealousy running through me.

He stared at me before smirking. "I told her that you were my long lost cousin that I hadn't seen in forever and that I had to go say hi."

"Your cousin? Wow-I've never heard that line before." He laughed, sending shivers down my back.

"You never answered my question." He replied, cocking his eyebrow.

"My friends. They all won Eligible Bachelor's for the night. I'm just waiting for them to finish up." I explained, drinking another shot.

"No kidding- those 'Eligible Bachelor's' are my best friends." He answered, before ordering a beer.

"Oh. What a coincidence." I muttered, wondering why I was so unlucky. An awkward silence fell as I couldn't think of what to say. What do you say to someone who you find incredibly attractive but can never have since your dead father signed an arranged marriage contract that can't be broken?

"So I noticed you staring at me earlier." He smirked.

"Really? I don't remember that." I blushed.

"Yeah you had this dazed look in your eye and you were licking your lips-"

"I did not!" I argued.

"So I just had to come and find out who the person was that admired me so much. I wouldn't want to torture you by staying away." He added cockily, still smirking.

"You're annoying." I replied, squinting my eyes slightly.

"Why thank you."

"You smirk too much."

"It's my trademark."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because your too pretty to be alone."

"I have a fiancée!" I exclaimed, my guilty conscience getting the better of me. He looked at me shocked. "This is my bachelorette party. So, I think it'd be best if you leave me alone." After a few moments of silence, I thought he was turning to leave but instead he leaned closer.

"If you have a fiancée why do you look so unhappy?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"That is none of your beeswax mister" I replied poking him in the chest. The alcohol was really starting to kick in.

"I mean, if I was about to be married to the love of my life I'd be dancing for joy not drinking at a bar alone." He kept staring.

"Because…I don't love him duhh." I answered drunkenly.

"Yet you're still getting married?"

"Why do you keep asking so many questions?" I replied flustered, standing up abruptly. Whilst doing so, my foot caught on something and I tripped. But before I could fall on to the floor strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Oopsy!"

"I think someone's had enough to drink for tonight. Come on- let's get you sobered up." He suggested, picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I pouted.

After struggling for a bit and realising I couldn't win against him, I relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feeling of physical contact- something I never experience with Josh anymore. He carried me to the balcony doors and led me outside. You could see the whole of Los Angeles from up here.

"Wow." I breathed.

"It's pretty amazing right?" He replied, placing me on the floor. I immediately shivered, missing the warm source of heat he provided. "Here- take my jacket." He offered, placing it on my shoulders.

"Thank you." I smiled weakly.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking at me intently.

"Cammie. Cammie Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI PEOPLE! I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I know i'm terrible. GCSE's are stressing me the hell out and there's some personal stuff going on** **at home that's been quite tough. ANYWAY, I can't excuse myself from by bad updating. I hope you like this chapter. I stole a moment from a book but made it work with the scene (review if you can spot it). There are some REALLLY cute lines in this. Review, favourite, follow. They make my day and make me get my bum into gear with updating. ENJOY! :) x**

"Cammie." He said, trying it out himself. "I like it."

We looked out at the city skyline, admiring the view from up above. I originally grew up in New York but went to the University of California to study law. Although I have to pursue my mom's job after she retires, I still want to achieve something that I can at least call my own; to know that I earned my degree without the help of my rich family ties. I closed my eyes and listened to the busy noises that came with a beautiful city like Los Angeles.

"This view is breathtaking." I gasped.

"It really is." He replied, staring at me. I turned my head to see him smirking at me cheekily. I blushed in response. "So Cammie. What college do you go to?"

"UCLA. What about you?"

"You're kidding right? Me too." He replied shocked. "I can't believe I haven't seen you around campus before."

I scoffed, knowing exactly why he hadn't. "Of course you haven't. I only attend it for the classes really. My fiancée and I live in an apartment off of campus along with some friends of ours." What I didn't tell him is that we don't even share the same room let alone a bed. Our parents think we do but really we lead entirely different lives. I live with my friends and he does the same with who ever he chooses.

"Right…your fiancée. What's the deal with him?" He asked, locking his jaw annoyed.

"Look, I don't want to talk about my…fiancée. You're the one who brought me out here. Did you have something you wanted to say?" I asked before turning to leave. "I need to go meet my friends."

A hand grabbed my arm before I could walk any further, "-wait!" he exclaimed. "Please don't go. I'm sorry I brought it up."

I turned back to face him, meeting a pair of pleading green eyes. "It's fine. Look…what do you want from me? I'm about to be marr-"

"Aa-aa-aa. I thought we said no fiancée talk!" He said mockingly, raising his eyebrows.

I felt my lips tug upwards, "Alright. No fiancée talk."

"You pinky promise?" He asked, jutting out his little finger.

"I pinky promise." I replied, gripping on to it. Instead of pulling away, Zach gripped my hand and pulled me to him gently.

"Care to dance?" He asked smiling genuinely.

"I- I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just one dance. You owe me that for taking me away from my 'date' tonight." He teased.

I laughed, pretending to be angry. "I did no such thing. If I remember correctly you're the one who told her I was a long lost cousin."

He grabbed me by the waist and we started swaying to the faded music in the background. "Hey! I was thinking on my feet, okay? Can you really blame me though? I mean did you see how she shoved her boobs in my face."

"I wasn't looking."

"Oh really now?" He replied smirking. "Admit it, she did come across as a bit of a porn star didn't she?"

"Zach!" I exclaimed laughing. "You can't say that!"

"So you were listening when they said my name." He answered smiling.

"I really should be getting back. I'm getting kinda hungry." I replied, trying to change the subject.

He ruffled around in his pockets until he held out a bag of M&M's. "Your wish is my command m'lady."

I looked at him shocked. "How did you know? These are my favourite!"

"What a coincidence? They're my favourite too." He grinned.

We sat for a few minutes nibbling on chocolate covered peanuts, gazing out at the view.

He turned to me serious. "Now. I have a very important question to ask you and I'm afraid your answer will determine whether I can look at you in the same way again."

I looked at him hesitantly. "Okay…Go ahead, I guess."

He waited a few moments, making me more curious by the minute. "Are you a waffle woman or a pancake lady?"

I burst out laughing, surprised by his question. "Your serious?"

He looked at me solemnly. "Cammie, this is as serious as it gets."

"Well then, I'm definitely a waffle woman." I smiled.

"Me too!" Zach said. "They're so much better than pancakes, which everyone says is crazy because it's the same batter, but I tell them that it's a-"

"Texture thing," we said at the exact same time. We looked at each other grinning. He gets it! He gets the pancakes versus waffles thing!

"Vanilla or Chocolate ice cream?" I asked in reply. We went on like this for what felt like hours, getting to know one another, talking about anything and everything. Every time he laughed would send shivers through my body. Each smile he shot me made my insides feel gooey. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I've been with Josh for so long that I don't recall what it feels like to be this happy and carefree with someone.

"You know Zach, I judged you too soon." I said, gazing up from our touched knees.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I assumed that you were a bit of a playboy when I first saw you. But, you're just a big softie aren't you?"

He held his hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "Me? A softie? Never!"

I chuckled at his expression; I can't seem to stop when I'm around him.

"I love the sound of your laugh." He said, watching me carefully.

I blushed lightly. How could I respond to a comment like that?

"I love it when you blush like that." He said, inching his way closer to me.

I looked at his hand brushing the tops of my fingertips and gulped.

"I love the way you look when you smile…" He started, his gaze drifting to my lips. I looked at his handsome face drawing nearer to mine. My breath hitched in my throat. The magnetic pull I felt the first time I saw him hit me with a desperate force. My heart pumped wildly in my chest. Zach's soft lips were a hair away from mine and it took every bit of willpower I had to stop him.

"Zach." I whispered, pulling away. "I can't."

His hand caressed the side of my face as I looked down in shame. "I get it. Don't worry. Hey- it was worth a try, right?"

A sudden flurry of emotions overtook me. Sadness for the loss of love I was about to endure, Anger for the agreement my parents made and Frustration at the position I was being put in. My whole life was being dictated. Tears slipped out of my eyes as I looked at his beautiful emerald green.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, Cammie. It's okay." He whispered before pulling me into a hug.

"I can't do it Zach. I can't marry him. He's a monster." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"What did he do to you, Cammie?" He asked concerned.

A cry escaped me as I remembered what occurred all those many years ago. I regained control of my breathing enough to tell him that was a story for another time.

"So there'll be a next time will there?" He suggested smiling.

"I have no idea… Look, I really need to get back to my friends." I replied, checking my phone, which had 4 missed calls and 10 new messages all of which were from three worried bridesmaids.

"I wish there was another way." Zach argued, grabbing a hold of my hand one last time.

"I do too." I replied before taking my hand and walking away. I made my way into the main area where I was met with three very angry faces.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, WHERE HAVE YOU-" The voices started until they saw my teary face. "Oh Cammie what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Now, take me to the alcohol so I can drown my sorrows." I laughed, acting if everything was okay. My friends looked at each other seeing right through my act but decided to go along with it. After a few shots I realised who was missing. "Where are all your playdates?"

"Let's just say we're playing hard to get." Macey said mysteriously.

Bex laughed in response, "What she means by that is Macey forced us to tell them that they had to stay away for the rest of the night or they'll never get to see our pretty faces again."

"Okay it sounds bad when you say it like that but I had a bet with Nick that him and his friends wouldn't be able to last staying away for more than two hours and it looks like I'm winning" She replied looking subtly over to a table in the far corner. Sure enough all of them sat there staring at us with a glazed over puppy look in their eyes. Where's Zach? I wondered before seeing that slutty girl named Tina on the dance floor, grinding against him desperately. A pang of jealousy ran through me.

"Let's go dance," I suggested, pulling my friends towards the music. " We'll see how long it takes for your boy toy's to come over when they see you dancing with other guys." Scanning the crowd I saw a handsome looking man dancing with some equally good-looking friends. Perfect. Pulling my friends over to them we introduced ourselves before taking them to dance. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I looked around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach glaring at my dance partner as he held on to my waist tightly. He's not the only one who gets to have fun, I thought to myself. Nick, Grant and Jonas had veins popping out of their heads as they saw Macey, Bex and Liz dancing with other guys. I guess Macey would win the bet after all. A voice cut in before I could have another thought.

"Sorry to disturb but I must speak with my cousin." A low voice exclaimed. I looked up to see Zach…yet again. The cute guy I was dancing with (I think his name was Jace) looked annoyed and stormed off leaving me with him.

"Zach I already told you. Nothing can happen. I'm engag-"

"What if I told you we were just a boy and just a girl. No arranged marriages or horrid fiancée's. Would you give me a chance?" He asked, his green eyes boring into my own.

"I…I…What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just…say yes." He pleaded, his forehead resting on my own as we danced to the slow music. I looked at him with careful eyes, wondering what this was all about. One word rang through my mind as I took in his handsome features.

"Well…yes…I suppose I wo-" He smashed his lips onto my own before I could even finish the sentence. At first I didn't know how to react. Was it wrong for me to want this so bad? Slowly, I melted into the kiss, receiving it as if it would be the last one I'd ever have. In a way I suppose it was. After tomorrow no kisses would be filled with lust and compassion; it would be cold and forced much like the rest of Josh and I's relationship.

Gradually we pulled apart, neither one of us wanting it to end. "Wow." Zach breathed. I was lost for words. I couldn't exactly tell him that was the best kiss I've ever had.

"I really wish I could take you out sometime." He whispered, gripping on to me tightly.

"Maybe in another life." I replied, wishing this moment would never end. I've never wanted words to come true more than I wished just then. If only I was just a girl and he was just a boy.

 **A/N: AWWWW So cute! I hope you liked it :)!**


End file.
